The present invention relates generally to strap type connector arrangements for releasably securing pocket members, pouches, holsters and other articles securely yet removably onto supporting articles such as backpacks, luggage, jackets, vests, garments and other supporting articles, and more particularly to such strap attachment arrangements that releasably secure a removable article to a supporting, second article only by the interweaving connection of individual, flexible strap member components secured to the first and second articles.
Strap type attachment apparatus has been provided heretofore and are well known fastening systems for releasably securing an article removably to a supporting article, such has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,707 to Kirk, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,093 to D'Annunzio; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,804 to Gregg which each teach different structural arrangements for accomplishing the purpose. The patent to Kirk, et al. is believed to be most closely related to the present invention. Strap-type attachment arrangements are preferred because they provide an extremely strong yet detachable securement of various pocket-type members onto garments and such worn or carried by persons, particularly military personnel and emergency and rescue personnel, as well as hunters and fishermen. Such removable articles provided in the form of pocket members or pouches are typically provided to hold handguns, ammunition clips, grenades, medical supplies, canteens and many other types of supplies and gear necessary to the personnel's functioning in the field. The strap type attachment arrangements permit removal and exchange of alternate sizes, types and arrangements of the pouch members as may be desired, and desired repositioning of the pocket members on the supporting article as best suits the purpose of the wearer at the time.
However, it is well known that these arrangements typically employ the use of mechanical fastening members such as buttons, snaps, hooks, VELCRO connectors, and other metal and molded plastic fixtures on the ends of strap members, which fixtures inherently tend to snag and otherwise hinder the weaving of the straps during installation of the pocket member on the supporting article, and snag and interfere with the quick removal of the articles when it is desired to quickly pull the pocket member off of the supporting article. In military and other emergency situations, this snagging and difficult removal of the pouches can present serious problems for the user, particularly when speed is imperative for the user's safety.